Wind of Change
by Callipygian721
Summary: AU. Kagome journeys to england to try and find her fiance Hojo, who was impressed during tha war, when she finds him detained she catches the first boat out of england only to become cabin boy of the dread pirate Roberts inuyasha. occ inukag with some mi
1. Prologue In the Tavern

Oh.. What she wouldn't give to see him again. The war with England was over now, but her betrothed had yet to return to her. He had been impressed into the British navy earlier in the war, stolen right off her brother's merchant ship. It had been six years since she had seen him, but she hasn't given up hope, though her patience is just about shot and if he wasn't going to come back to her, she would have to go to him.

The salt stung her face and she look out to sea as the England appeared as a small speck in the distance. Her grandfather claimed to have seen him on a ship that they passed while on trade route to china and as soon as she found out she convinced the poor old man into going to England with her, he didn't really have a choice, she would have gone anyway, but he could never live with himself if he let her go alone. They bought tickets and packed for England, her poor brothers were all out at sea on one of their many ships, they owned a trading company the Higurashi line of ships were very profitable and Kagome had inherited her own ship to be included in her dowry when she married. She had not been overly attractive as a younger girl and used this as a way to attract a husband, which her fiancé Hojo Swaran was well aware of. He had been the best looking boy in town growing up and she was ever so pleased when he proposed when she was only 16, though her brothers weren't about to let her marry him until she was at least 18. Now age 21, she was tired of waiting and was now on her way to England to find closure.

They arrive in London by the end of the day and treated themselves to a fine meal before retiring to the hotel. The next day her grandfather went around asking about Hojo to try and see if he lived anywhere near here. He got no leads at all and they went out to dinner again but were horrified when they returned to their hotel to discover their money was gone, they kept all of it with them as a precaution but it turned out worse for them in the end, they had already rented the hotel room for the week but after that they would have nowhere to go. Again the next day her grandfather went in search of her wayward fiancé and to their joy they found one of his old friends that may be able to find his current address for them and agreed to meet them later to share the information that he found; however, he agreed to meet the man in one of the local taverns, the Tijiya. Kagome was not fit to enter a tavern but, being stubborn as she was, she refused to let him go without her. After a good bit of arguing, she decided to dress in men's clothing, she borrowed one of her grandfather's old shirt that was much to big on her thin frame and wore old riding pants with some of her own boots mutilated to hell and she tucked her long jet black hair into a woolen cap pulled down to cover her bright blue eyes.

They made their way to the Tijiya and arrived to find he wasn't there yet, so they sat at the bar awaiting his arrival.

"You know I hate that you're in here Kagome."

"You also know that trying to convince me to stay in the hotel would've been pointless."

"Aye, I do. You always seem to pull me into things I would've never agreed to in my right mind. We should've never come to England in the first place, your brothers are going to be furious when they find out."

"We'll deal with them later… Look at these fine young gentlemen, the aristocracy here think they are so high and mighty...bastards."

"Kagome! Hold you're tongue! Lady's should never use such language… They do seem somewhat out of place here, don't they?"

The two men that had entered the tavern did stand out quite a bit, in their fine coats made of fine silk and velvet against the hordes of drunken sailor's. They sat at an empty table and looked around the room.

"Where the hell is Miko Swaran, he better have a good explanation for talking with Sango."

"I swear, Miroku, I have never seen you this jealous, you haven't been married more than a week and you're already looking to kill any man that talks to her. Why anyone would ever want to get married I'll never know, takes all the fun out of life."

"Not all of us can be bachelors our whole lives Inuyasha."

"I'll never get married, women aren't enjoyable after they're married."

Miroku shook his head at his brother's antics; he had been this way for as long as he could remember. They had both been notorious playboys when they were younger and went after the same women for sport. Inuyasha had given up on the chase about 10 years ago, there was no fun left in the chase because women were not ignorant of his money and handsome features and had begun to chase him. He left England and had been traversing the ocean under the name Roberts, the dread pirate of the West Indies, before returning home last year only to find his favorite niece betrothed and his brother Sesshomaru calling him the shame of the family. That was all in the past now, he considered himself retired and was permanently moving back to London.

"O, I am getting tired of waiting... Swaran! Where the devil are you!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the two people that spun around at Miroku's shouting.

"…Swaran! Where the devil are you!"

At this Kagome and her grandfather turned sharply and looked about the room trying to see if Hojo was anywhere to be found. Though they saw nothing, Kagome spun so fast that her hat blew up from the force.

"Kagome dear, your hair is sticking out of your hat, fix it quickly before someone sees."

Kagome obliged and lifted her arms to tuck the hair back underneath the cap; however, her shirt pulled up and caught on her breasts and this did not go unnoticed by a certain white haired man in red robes of fine silk across the room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Princess Bride. So don't sue me.

Review Please!


	2. A Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Princess Bride. So don't sue me.

Book the Second- Fateful Meeting

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha wasn't the only one to see the two people turn around and begin looking for someone, Miroku also saw the young boy, whose face was mostly hidden by a woolen cap, turn around and decided that must be Swaran.

"You there! What do youthink you were doing flirting with my wife!"

"Excuse me sir, I do believe you are mistaken."

"How dare you talk to her, and don't deny that you did, Swaran, there are witnesses!"

Miroku proceeded with his accusations and lifted Kagome into the air by the front of her shirt, yelling about dishonoring his new bride.

"Miroku, you may want to stop that."

"And why the devil would I want to do that Inuyasha! This boy has insulted me!"

"First of all you have the wrong person, second if you took a look around you are drawing lots of attention to us and since we are in a tavern a single punch will send the entire room into a brawl."

Miroku looked closer at the person he was holding up and discover that in grabbing her shirt to lift her off the ground he had grabbed something else not generally found on young boys. Heset her downimmediatly andas gently as he could before appologising profusly. And both he and Inuyahsa noticed that if a fight started there was no way that she or the old man would fare very well.

"Miroku, I think it would be best if we left now."

"Perhaps you are right" Then to Kagome and her grandfather, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I think it would be in your best interests to leave with us."

Kagome was still mad at begin yelled at so harshly, so she absolutely refused to go anywhere with these two "gentlemen". Upon hearing this Inuyasha promptly picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and headed for the door. Miroku and her grandfather walked behind them at close distance as Inuyasha cut his way across the room, with Kagome kicking and screaming. The one barmaid that had her eye on the two men wasn't about to let them just leave, she could tell they would be able to pay well for her "services" and she wasn't going to let that opportunity pass her by.

"Leaving so soon gentlemen, are you sure you wouldn't love to take me with you, I can make it worth your while to bring me along..."

"As lovely as that sounds, tonight is not a good night, and as you can see we are trying to leave."

"Am I not good enough for you!" She asked with indignation.

"It's not that lady, we just happen to be busy at the moment."

"I never did anything to you, why do you treat me so poorly!"

Her loud remark caught the attention of half the room; all of the men present were seeing their fight opportunity resurfacing.

"Are these men botherin' you missy?"

"They think I'm hideous!"

"We can't have that now," he turned to face Inuyasha cracking his knuckles with a sly grin on his face. "We'll just have to teach these boys here how to treat a dame properly…"

Inuyasha dogged the punch with ease and hurried for the door as the room erupted in retaliation. He didn't bother to look and see if Miroku and the old man were behind him, his main priority was the young girl still struggling in his arms, proving just how right he was about her. As soon as they were a safe enough distance away he dropped her on the ground, but stopped her as she got up to run away.

"So who are you really, and why did you turn when my companion yelled Swaran?"

"Who I am is none of your business and you would do kindly sir as to release me."

"That's quite elegant speech for a barmaid. Let alone one that wears men's clothes."

"And yet the only barbaric one here you is your 'sir'. You cannot see fit to free me from your grasp."

"Why would I want to let go of such a spirited prize?"

With that last remark Kagome kicked him as hard as she could muster, and he let go out of surprise. The second he let go of her she took off down the alleyway, to hide down a staircase until she heard her grandfather calling for her.

"Who was that girl Inuyasha?"

"I have no idea, but I would sorely like to see her again."

"Perhaps she'll turn up in another tavern while we look for Swaran, he is not going to get away with insulting Sango."

"Perhaps.."


End file.
